


Research

by missy520



Series: Research [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: Natalie Rhodes wants to watch. As always, I don't own Castle





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may not be an original idea, but it popped into my head the other day and I had to write it. So here's the idea: Natalie is doing a Nikki Heat TV show. Once she learns that Rick and Kate are a couple, she wants to research how the real Nikki and Rook have sex, and so she asks to watch. Rick and Kate know they like to watch, and they discover how much fun it is to have someone watch them.

Right before he knocked on the hotel room door, Rick Castle turned and smirked at Kate Beckett. “Are you ready for this, Kate? Did you remember to carbo load?” Kate burst out laughing and nodded. 

“Yep, and I got extra rest last night, remember? Go on, knock already!” Rick turned back and knocked on the door. The couple grinned at how quickly Natalie Rhodes opened the door to her suite. 

“Rick! Kate! I am so glad you’re finally here!” Natalie grabbed Kate’s face and kissed her on the lips and then did the same to Rick. “Are you guys ready to help me with my research?” Yes, the Nikki Heat movie went “straight to video” but a few years later, Tony the money grubbing producer decided to pitch a Nikki Heat TV show to a streaming service. Amazingly, it got picked up, and thanks to Natalie’s chemistry with her co-star, the show was a big hit. 

So every time Natalie came to New York, she wanted to research how the “real Nikki and Rook fucked”. Since there was at least one love scene per episode, and Natalie wanted to make sure they got the details right, she had pitched an idea to them: they would fuck, and she would watch. Since they loved watching each other masturbate or have sex with other people, they figured it would be fun to have someone else watch them. They quickly discovered it was. Sometimes Natalie just watched and made notes, sometimes she watched and masturbated, and sometimes she joined in. Kate and Rick never knew what she would do.  
As usual, Natalie had some snacks and drinks available, so the three of them dug in while they caught up. Kate was wearing a favorite dress – a simple floral sheath – while Castle was dressed in jeans and a bright blue sweater. Natalie was just wearing a long satin robe, simply tied at the waist. After they had eaten and had some wine, Rick turned to Natalie and asked, “So what research do you need us to do, Nat?” He wiggled his eyebrows as he said it, and both ladies laughed. 

“Well, I need you to focus on Kate and satisfying her. In the episode we’re about to shoot, Rook loses a bet to Nikki, and he has to make her come before he does. Of course, Nikki is going to fight her orgasms because she’s kinda mad at him. So do you think you can help a girl out?” She threw her head back and laughed; she knew these two were up for anything. 

Kate nodded “yes”, and then jumped up and pulled Rick by the hand, so they were face to face. She stood there and stared at him, and then he remembered what the set-up was. So he pulled her to him, and tried to kiss her; Kate played her part well and refused to give in to him. He licked her lips, and she still refused to open her mouth. He stopped kissing her and then spun her around. He unzipped her dress, and he pushed it off her shoulders. He kissed her neck as he put his large hands on her lace covered breasts. He pushed the cups of her bra down so he could play with her nipples, all the while kissing and licking her neck. 

Kate was trying not to respond to his caresses (after all, she was Nikki in so many ways), but when Rick kissed that one spot under her ear, and then bit down on her ear lobe, well, she had to moan. He stopped playing with her breasts for a minute so he could undo her bra, and then he turned her around again. 

When he kissed her this time, she opened her mouth to him and soon his tongue was in her mouth. She moaned again and let her tongue met his. She figured that even Nikki would be giving in a little by this point. She had to feel his skin, and put her hands under the hem of his sweater. He jumped a little when she first moved her hands up his body, but when they broke off the kiss, he lifted his arms so she could take his sweater off. Now she was the one tasting his skin, playing with his nipples and then she was undoing his belt. Within seconds, he was toeing off his shoes and stepping out of his pants. 

Now they were both down to their underwear: he in blue silk boxers and she in a barely there wisp of lace. He gathered her in his arms, and walked them over to the bed. He placed her down gently and dipped his head to kiss her lips. She grabbed his upper arms and lifted her torso to meet his kiss with one of her own. They kissed each other again, as she let go of his arms and fell back down to the bed. Rick kissed his way down her body – he kissed her neck, her boobs, her belly, and then her upper thighs.  
Natalie had been quiet the whole time the two of them had been kissing, but finally couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Fuck, you guys are so fucking sexy! Rick, can I be the director for a minute?” Rick had lifted his head when she first started talking and now he nodded. “Can you take her panties off with your teeth? And then lick her – first really slow and then really hard. Dart your tongue in and out of her pussy. Then suck on her clit while you put at least two of those thick fingers into her.“ Rick smirked at her and moved his face close to Kate’s hip to start to take off her underwear as directed.

Now Natalie had some direction for Kate, “Kate, don’t forget to fight that orgasm. Even when he moves those fingers inside you and when he’s sucking on your clit, don’t give in too easily. I know it’ll be hard, but try. I want to see what your face looks like when you’re fighting it.” Natalie knew she was going to be giving in soon too – her body was on the edge. She’d felt what Rick’s tongue and fingers could do and she knew what Kate would be feeling. So she knew she’d have her hands in her own pussy soon. But for now, she sat back and watched. In the time that she had been talking to Kate, Rick had managed to get her panties off, and he had started to lick her pussy as Natalie directed. 

Kate had to gather all of her acting skills – and she knew she wasn’t a good actress – to fight the orgasm that was building up in her body. She wasn’t mad at Rick, and he really knew what she liked. He had spread her pussy open with his left hand, and then he lowered his head to take that first slow lick. He ran his tongue around her clit, coaxing it out of hiding. Kate moaned as he took his right hand and inserted a finger while he licked her slit from top to bottom. Then he used his left thumb to press on her clit while he added a second finger to her pussy. He stopped licking her but now he fucked her with his fingers. She gripped the sheet near each hip, doing anything she could to stop her orgasm.

Meanwhile, Natalie was standing at the side of the bed, where she had a great view of Rick’s fingers moving as he did everything he could to make Kate come. And she could see Kate’s face as she fought it with all she had – Natalie was mimicking Kate’s expressions without even realizing what she was doing. She had felt those fingers in her body, so she knew what Rick could do. She wanted to feel them tonight; maybe she would. But right now, Natalie needed the release. She untied her robe, and let it drop to the floor. She climbed up on the bed, and laid down next to Kate. Natalie could feel the moisture dripping from her pussy and put her hand on her mound. She watched Kate’s face and then started to play with her own clit. 

Rick could tell Kate was close to coming, but he wanted to be inside her when she did. He took his fingers out of her pussy and put his hands on his cock. He guided it to her entrance and with one thrust, entered her. She keened as his cock moved through her channel. He didn’t give her any time to adjust; he just started fucking her with one powerful thrust after another. 

Kate couldn’t fight it anymore; her body needed this release. She was able to reach her clit and she rubbed it hard. Between the friction Rick was generating and her manipulation of her clit, she came with a scream. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m coming, Rick, I’m coming!” was all she could say, over and over. Rick must have been close too; she could feel his cock getting ready to explode.  
Rick watched as Kate came – he loved to watch as it happened. And watching her come usually triggered his climax, but tonight there was someone else here, and when he turned his head, he saw Natalie pinching her clit between two fingers. He could see that they were shiny with her moisture and she was about to come too. Fuck, this was amazing. He was fucking his girlfriend and she was screaming as he made her come, and next to her on the bed was Natalie Rhodes. Natalie Rhodes, who played his fictional creation based on his girlfriend, and she was coming from masturbating while they had sex.

Natalie had been watching Rick’s face as she masturbated. He was so handsome, and she knew he knew what to do with that thick and big cock. She watched as he looked at Kate as she came and then his head turned to look at her too. She had been rubbing her clit but now she wanted to come while he watched. So she pinched her clit and that was all she needed. She came with a shout. 

Now it was Rick’s turn. He felt like his cock exploded as he came. After he was done, his cock slid out of Kate’s body, and he collapsed on the side of her body. He felt like he could barely move, and he could feel Kate take his hand as her breathing got back to normal. Then Natalie popped up from Kate’s other side and said, “That was great guys! Maybe next I could try to hold back my climax. Are you up to it, Rick?” The two ladies giggled as Rick turned his head to look at them.

“Give me a few minutes, okay?” he said with a leer. Kate and Natalie nodded, and then they kissed. They could keep themselves busy while he recovered……

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making this a new series - every time they get together, Natalie has a new love scene to work on. Sometimes, she may even join in or ask Rick or Kate to let her act out the scene. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of that idea. As usual, I do have some prompts I'm working on, and I haven't forgotten about Strength. But I seemed to unblocked myself, so I am up to writing more.


End file.
